Wild Hearts
by Mini Minccino
Summary: Rika Tsuoh, A Chunin with the hopes of one day becoming one of the greatest Ninja out of the Hidden Leaf, but knows that there will be many experiences she should encounter first. Will you follow her through her eyes and see, hear, feel what she does? Will you follow her down the path of love and how far she is going to protect those she loves most? KibaxOC
1. Prologue

This fic will follow my Naruto OC, Rika Tsuoh, in the hopes of one day becoming one of the greatest Ninja out of the Hidden Leaf, but knows that there will be many experiences she should encounter first. Will you follow her through her eyes and see, hear, feel what she does? Will you follow her down the path of love and how far she is going to protect those she loves most?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or its characters – that belongs rightly to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC, Rika.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

My vision is blurred; tears of sweat run down my cheeks and I can taste the saltiness as it reaches my lips. My brow is drenched and it feels as though my lungs will burst at any moment, but…I have to keep going. I have to continue. I have to push forward and through this. How else will I be able to call myself a Ninja if I cannot do this simple task?

"Hey! Rika! Why not have a break, huh?" A voice calls out to me. I feel my brow furrow and I threw the shuriken I held at the source, as I turn to face them.

"Would you shut up, Kiba? I'm trying to train here!" I sigh at the boy and his pet dog, Akamaru. The wild kid threw that smirk at me as he leant back to have the shuriken lodge itself into the trunk next to him. "C'mon, Rika…you've been training for hours now. At least take a walk with me and Akamaru!"

I can never win… He prods until I cave. Brushing the red, fallen hair out of my eyes and I return his smirk. "And by 'walk', you mean go wild through the trees?" I prod him for an answer myself, earning a wide grin from the Inuzuka boy.

"You know it!" came his reply, along with the accompanying bark from the huge Akamaru.

_If you're wondering why we seem to have a good relationship going, it's because we practically grew up together. Sure, my family may not be shinobi like Kiba's, but they supply the whole Village with supplies and ninja tools. We'd always have races to see who was fastest, who had the most endurance – that sort of thing. So we're kind of rivals of a sort._

Kiba throws my shuriken back down to me, and I catch it with a kunai, watching it spin until it ceased movement. Inuzuka and Akamaru then jump down the trees to join me as I place my tools away in my hip bag. "Yeah, I'll join you. Let me just go clean up real quick," I tell them. "And don't think of leaving me behind, Inuzuka. Akamaru: Keep an eye on for me, okay, boy?" I say as I pet the large dog, who barks and wags his tail happily in reply. "Alright, Rika, but be fast!" Kiba groans.

Returning sweat-free I rush after them into the trees. Inuzuka smirks once again. "What's that smirk for, Inuzuka? I wipe it off your face!" I yell, somewhat annoyed but I know that he means well.

"Pretty slow after all that training, babe, hm?" he purrs as he jumps to the next branch. I could feel my cheeks burning and I simply scoff at him, and he slows down and scoops me up into his arms.

Damn that boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Ch1 Begins**

* * *

It's a new day. A new day so I can kick that smart-mouthed kid's ass. Knowing him, he'll come up with some excuse to get out of it – usually involving Akamaru. I tie my long red hair up into its usual pig tail and pull on my flak jacket over the rest of my shinobi gear and look at myself in the mirror hanging off my bedroom wall.

Well, at least I don't look like shit.

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl as I head out the door, securing it behind me as I take a bite of the green, fresh fruit. Now all I need to do is find that little shithead. I begin walking down the main street, appearing to all as inconspicuous, and stride with purposeful steps, while keeping my eyes and senses peeled. '_Where could he be?_' I wonder as I step to the side to allow a group of children run past and enjoy their game of tag. Deciding that working the streets wasn't enough, I jump to the rooftops and scan the crowds of people while furrowing my brow. '_Why haven't I found him, yet!?_' I think to myself, agitated that it's taking so long today. It's already been at least 20 minutes. "C'mon... where are you?" I murmur to the wind, as if it would tell me where Kiba and Akamaru were. It was then at that moment that I felt a kunai to my back, and I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Guess you found me first." I say simply, already knowing that he'd won our game. As soon as the words left my mouth, I feel the pressure of the kunai against my back lift until it was completely gone, and I heard the smirk in the tone of voice he chose.

"I'm just way too good for you."

I stand up and turn to face Kiba Inuzuka, smiling and while petting Akamaru at the same time. "I'm still drowsy." I say as an indignant excuse, which was a complete lie – okay, a _little _bit of a lie. I was still a little tired, and Kiba knew it. He grinned a toothy grin at me.

"I could change that, right now." He said in a seductive tone, and leant towards my right ear and nibbled on it. I went red instantly. "K-Kiba.." I stutter, in return he touches left his hand to my right cheek while pulling his away. "Aw, c'mon, Rika, don't tell me you're still nervous about us going out now." I instantly crouch down next to Akamaru and begin giving the oversized dog a huge belly rub while ignoring his comment. "Who's a good doggy? You are, yes you areee~!" I baby-talk to the pooch while Kiba grits his teeth.

"Don't baby-talk to him!" he yells in frustration, which causes a smile to form across my face as I turn my head to him. "Aw, jealous?" I say in a dragged out expression. Kiba grunts in response. "No, I'm not jealous. Akamaru's grown up, so you shouldn't treat him like a puppy!"

I continue patting the dog who barks happily. "I think Akamaru says otherwise. Right boy?" A bark in agreement. "Two against one! I win this round!" I say as I stand up, grinning.

**-A little while later-**

I close my eyes as I focus. I perform the hand signs for my Sly Mind Affect as I hide underground. I want him to lose track of where he has and hasn't been. I won't lose again today.

"Everything looks the same, but our sense of smell is stronger than your Genjutsu!" Kiba shouts from the surface, with the accompanying bark. He's fallen for my trap – I knew that he and Akamaru's sense of smell was a thousand times greater than humans, but they have no idea of the trap I have in store for them.

That's it. I hear the tripwire snap, and then the grunts and barking. They succeeded in springing the booby trap – kunai with paper bombs attached. I burst through the terrain and kneel next to Kiba as he lay on his back, now getting into a sitting position. He gives me a wink and a smile. "All right. You win today…," I know it's a bluff as I turn to meet Akamaru who charges at me, fangs bared. I somersault over the dog and tap him behind the shoulder blade – our signal to know that the session was over. Inuzuka stands up and pulls me into an embrace.

"You're pretty good even if you're drowsy..," he whispers. I smile and peck him on the cheek. "Yeah, guess I'll be Hokage first." I tease, causing him to give a shrug and a look of disbelief.

"Don't let this win go to your head." He warns. "You're one to talk, Kiba." I reply, reminding him of his loss against Naruto at the Chunin Exams Preliminaries.

"Shut up. That's in the past," he growls and then lightens up. "Besides, I have something more to look forward to."

"And that is..?"

"Watching you finally tell your parents about us."

"No, no way in Hell is that happening. They'll freakin' kill me!"

He smirks as he plays with a strand of my hair, and then tucks it away behind my ear. "So, you're only afraid of your parents?"

"Have you MET them?"

"Well, I haven't exactly seen these 'scary' moments, have I?"

"You will when I tell them." I sigh.

They'll freaking stone me dead when they find out. _Sigh… _It's gotta happen sometime.

* * *

** If you enjoy or dislike 'Wild Hearts' please, leave a review, be it praise or advice or even criticism! I'll never know if you guys approve of it or not and won't be able to improve otherwise!**

**I'll let Akamaru give you a ride~**

**Kiba: No he won't!**

**Akamaru: *Bark*! (he agrees with me)**


End file.
